The present invention relates to telephone equipment and more particularly to telephone command apparatus selectively controllable by a caller to cause the apparatus to execute one or more functions for which it has been programmed.
Apparatus is known whereby a caller at a remote location can dial a special number which will put him in communication with central equipment at his office or plant and enable him to utilize such central equipment from the remote location in much the same way as it would be used by a caller located at the plant or office. A special number is required to secure access to such central equipment, however, and once access has been secured the equipment functions in essentially the same way as it does in response to a call originating at the plant.